1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating devices including light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, illuminating devices including light-emitting diodes have been developed. Illuminating devices including light-emitting diodes are small and have long lives, and are therefore expected as future illuminating devices. An illuminating device including a plurality of light-emitting diodes has been developed. Such an illuminating device illuminates an irradiation region with light generated by the plurality of light-emitting diodes.